Wireless communication systems are often regulated by governing agencies (e.g. state or national governments) to reduce the risk that one communication system interferes with another. Regulations are typically implemented through cellular standards that define the conditions under which transmissions made be made. For example, a standard may describe how a base station or a cellular phone may transmit a message. Consequently, the standards strongly tie together the operation of the components of a cellular system and provide little, if any, flexibility in how the components of the system may operate.
To further reduce the risk of interference between communication systems, governing agencies often require that a wireless product be thoroughly tested before is may be permitted to be used in a particular market. Such testing is referred to as type approval and is intended to determine if a particular wireless product operates properly within the standard and not interfere with other wireless communications. However, if even the slightest of modifications is made with a new model of a product (e.g., a new feature or form factor), the new product usually has to go through the entire type approval process.
Consequently, the standards used to govern wireless communications system make it difficult for third parties to develop new applications or add new features to wireless computing or communication devices. Thus, there is a continuing need for ways to allow applications and features to be added to wireless devices.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.